Beautiful Girl
by m1s7resss
Summary: Draco swore he’d never take that test, he’d find his true love on his own. Hermione’s going to take it because she has no choice. A Draco and Hermione pairing. Not HBP compliant.


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own HARRY POTTER. We all know that he; along with the other characters, belong to the wonderful J.K. ROWLING. I don't hold claim on any of her fantastic works. Please do not sue me. The 'match making company' idea belongs to Lotm the plot belongs to me.

_Summary: _Draco swore he'd never take that test, he'd find his true love on his own. Hermione's going to take it because she has no choice. Imagine their surprise at their chosen partners. A Draco and Hermione pairing. Not HBP compliant!

_Genre: _Romance/Humour

_Rating: PG_

_Dedication: _To all the staff members at Odi ET Amo!

* * *

**BEAUTIFUL GIRL**

**

* * *

**

"_Draco, please reconsider your decision! This has tradition has been set in the Wizarding world for more then five hundred years!" Narcissa cried in desperation, her sapphire eyes glistening with unspent tears. "This is how your father and I met! Have you forgotten that?"_

_Draco sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. "No, mother, I will not reconsider! I refuse to take such a useless test, and no I have not forgotten. You took the bloody test, and look how your marriage turned out!" Draco's eyes hardened. "Father turned out to be a bastard, deserted his son and wife for some imbecile, and died afterwards. Besides, I think the test is a fluke. It's made the entire Wizarding world dunderheads for five hundred years."_

_Narcissa's gaze on her son hardened. "Do not insult your father, especially since he is not part of the living any longer." Draco snorted, not caring about it whatsoever. Thus, earning him a glare from his already frustrated mother. "Draco, Lucius has been a good husband and a good father as well."_

"_Mother, don't make laugh. Father was a bastard, and you know it!"_

"_I refuse to listen to your accusations! Please, refrain from using such language around me!"_

"_Fine. I'll stop using that language if you stop bugging me about that stupid test!" _

_Huffing, Narcissa stood up from where she sat. She straightened out her deep green robes, and walked away from her son. "If that's the way you want it, Draco. You'll be taking that test, darling, mark my words."_

_**- - -**  
_

Draco sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time. He forced himself to stay awake, no matter how difficult the task seemed at the moment. Bloodshot grey eyes stared at the lone occupant of the hospital bed. A pained feeling formed again, seeing how broken the creature looked.

He reached forward and grabbed onto her hand. He shivered momentarily at how cold her hand felt against his own. Why did she have to be the one that was laying on this … pathetic excuse for a bed? The only woman he loved, too.

"Mother?" he managed to get out.

The figure on the bed twitched, and opened its eyes. The woman smiled warmly at her caller.

"Draco," she whispered closing her eyes again before opening them. "How… ah … are you?"

Draco let out a small smile for his mother, and gulped. "I'm fine, mother. You shouldn't talk, you're still ill."

Narcissa shook her head stubbornly. "Nonsense," she said. "I'm perfectly fine, dear."

"You're lying," Draco whispered brokenly, forcing himself not to completely break down. "The healers were here just a few minutes ago, they said you're not doing very well. They also said…" Draco gulped, blinking profusely. "Mother, tell me it's not true. Tell me, mother."

Narcissa lifted a pale hand and caressed her son's cheek. A sad smile graced her thin, pasty lips. "I'm sorry, baby," she whispered softly, tears flowing down her face freely. "I'm really sorry, darling." Draco was shaking slightly, but refused to let go of his mother's hand. He was holding onto it like a lifeline now.

"No!" he cried, his grasp on her hand tightened. "No, mother, you're lying. You're lying, just like the healers were lying!" Draco let out a dry sob. "I don't want to lose you, mother. I can't lose you!" The thought of losing the only person he loved tore him to pieces.

Shaking her head, Narcissa shifted and brought her face closer to Draco's. "Promise me something, Draco."

Barely able to respond, Draco nodded his head.

"Promise me that you'll take that test, Draco. It has always been my dream that you'd take that test," she said in a low voice her eyes currently scanning Draco's reaction. "Draco…"

The blond, young man took in a deep breath. He nodded his head in response. He couldn't refuse his mother's request at this point, especially since she was lying there in that hospital bed.

"I'll do it, mother. I'll take that test for you."

Narcissa smiled happily, kissing her son on the cheek she said, "Thank you, darling."

_**- - -**_

Hermione cried out loud in frustration throwing her arms up in the air. She gave Ron, Harry and Bill a steely glare.

"I cannot _believe_ how idiotic you three are!" Hermione looked at Bill specifically, who gave her a helpless smile in return. "And _you're_ supposed to be the oldest, therefore much more mature! How could you have gone along with this?" she hissed.

Bill merely shrugged his shoulders, but grinned once she turned her back on him. The other two gave each other a thumbs-up sign, grinning all the while. The grins were wiped clean from their faces when Hermione turned around again.

"Honestly, why couldn't you have registered Ginny for one of these?"

Ron rolled his eyes, and leaned back against the couch. "Well, Hermione, Ginny's going to register for one anyway. So, I don't see the point in registering her for one of those when I know she's going to register for one later on. Besides, _you_ need to register for one, and we all knew you'd never do it."

"That's the whole point, Ron! I was never going to apply for one in the first place!"

"Come on, Hermione! It's been a tradition in the Wizarding world for more then five hundred years!"

Shaking her head Hermione said, "No. I refuse to actually take this _Matchmaking Compatibility test_. I don't believe in such ridiculous affairs! What kind of fool would take that test?"

"We're the fools you're looking for then, Hermione."

Hermione looked towards the voices, and blushed when she saw that it was Mister and Missus Weasley. "I didn't mean that exactly…"

Waving her hand, Missus Weasley smiled at the young woman. "I know what you mean, dearie. It sounds ridiculous to those who are Muggle born, but you know you have no choice. It's mandatory for Muggle born Witches and Wizards to take it."

Hermione's jaw slacked at Missus Weasley's words. Mandatory? It was _mandatory_ for her to take the bloody test?

"Missus Weasley, please tell me that you're joking!" Hermione exclaimed. How come she didn't know this? Nowhere in all the books that she's read—and there were a lot of books—did it say that she _had_ to take the test.

"I most certainly am not, Hermione! All female Pureblood and Half-Blood Witches, and Muggle born Witches and Wizards _must_ take the test! Pureblood and Half-Blood Wizards have options in taking this test."

Hermione couldn't believe the injustice at what Missus Weasley had just told her. "So you mean, Harry and your sons don't _have_ to take this test?" A bolt of lightening struck in Hermione's mind. She turned around to glare at the three men who registered her for the test. "You three, you knew about this didn't you?"

Harry and Ron gulped at the look Hermione gave them, but Bill grinned and nodded his head. Hermione cried out in frustration for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

She turned to Missus Weasley and gave her a desperate look. "Missus Weasley, is there any way that I could get out of this?"

"Well," she said, "if you didn't register, then you don't have to take it for another five years."

"And what if I am registered?"

Missus Weasley gave her a sympathetic look, and said, "I'm sorry, dear. There is no other way you can get out of taking that test."

Missus Weasley left the room to find her husband, who left about five seconds after the mention of _the test_. Hermione shot the two boys a look of deep, utmost loathing.

"If I get someone horrible, like Goyle, I'm going to Avada your arses."

_**- - -**_

Draco threw the test onto the coffee table, looking at it in disgust. He reminded himself that he was only doing this because of his mother. Oh, but the woman just had to ask him to take the test! She just had to make him promise her to take the test. She was absolutely cunning - she was extremely cunning.

"Listen, mate if you're not going to send this to the Ministry, I'll do it."

"Don't touch it, Theo," Draco said warningly. "I'm still undecided about it."

The brunette man gave his friend a look, and shook his head. "Draco, you promised your mother that you'd take the MC test. And you did! The only thing left for you to do is to send it to the Ministry."

"Damn it, Theo I know that!"

"Then why don't you bloody do it already!" Theodore shouted impatiently. "If you're not going to, then I will!"

Theodore Nott made a move towards the test but Draco was faster, and he snatched it before Theo could get his hands on it.

"Fine, I'll send it."

Theodore nodded, satisfied that the blond man had finally started listening to him.

"You're not going to regret this, mate. Many people have found decent matches."

Draco glowered as he watched the owl carrying the MC test fly away. "I better not, Theo. If I get someone horrible, like the Weasley girl, I'm not going to be responsible for my actions."

Theo grinned, and slapped his friend on the back good-naturedly. "Don't worry, mate."

_**- - -**_

Hermione glared at herself in the mirror. While she was nervous about meeting her compatible partner, she was angrier with herself for going through with it. She wanted to make herself look incredibly horrible for the date that the Ministry scheduled for herself and her partner. When she had mentioned what she had planned to Missus Weasley, she had gotten a long lecture about _setting her priorities straight_.

She was wearing something decent, at least. A black dress, that was held up by thin straps. It fell above the knee, and didn't show cleavage. Something that she really did appreciate. She didn't want to go around showing her womanly features so openly.

Hearing someone knock on the bathroom door, she looked at herself one more time before opening it. On the other side of the door stood Ginny Weasley, who was sent over by her mother to see that Hermione actually didn't make herself look like a slob .

The red head gasped when she saw her friend. "Hermione, you look so beautiful!" Ginny gushed.

Hermione shook her head, and blushed at her friend's comments. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes! It's absolutely brilliant."

Hermione grinned. Even if she was in a bad mood, she couldn't help but smile at Ginny's compliments. It did make herself feel less nervous about the date.

"Come on, I think your parents want to see how you look." Ginny guided her down the stairs and towards the kitchen, where her parents were currently having a cup of tea.

Jane stopped talking mid-sentence when she saw her daughter enter the kitchen. A huge smile spread across her lips, and she stood up from her seat.

"Hermione, you look absolutely stunning!" Jane hugged her daughter, and kissed her on the cheek.

Harold glared at his daughter, and didn't bother standing up from his seat. "I don't agree to this whole matchmaking shin-dig. When is that bloke coming to pick you up?"

"Dad, we've been through this before."

Harold rolled his eyes in response, and took a sip of his tea. "Just as long as you don't shag him… or snog him for that matter, I'm fine with you seeing him."

Hermione groaned, while Ginny giggled. Jane gave her husband an admonishing look. "Harold, be more enthusiastic for your daughter!"

"I am enthusiastic," Harold replied giving his wife a ridiculously huge smile. "Extremely ecstatic, as you can see."

_**- - -**_

Draco walked down the street, looking on both sides of the road for house number fifty-five. Pansy had been over while he was getting dressed, and made him go back to change after coming out of his room announcing that he was going the way he was dressed - old dress robes, and uncombed hair. He had grumbled about it and refused to change. Both of them had argued for hours, because he wouldn't change. In the end, he had chosen to change into something decent.

Dark was slowly approaching, and from the looks of the neighbourhood, it was inhabited by Muggles. That was something that the results had failed to mention. Finding the house, he slowly climbed up the steps and took a deep breath. 'This is it,' he thought. He knocked on the door loudly three times, then proceeded to look at his feet.

He could hear voices inside, and feet moving around. Finally, the sound of someone unlocking the door reached his ears. He watched the doorknob twist and a crack at the door appeared. Slowly, he lifted his head and gaped at the person he saw.

"Malfoy?"

The voice shook him out of his stupor.

"Granger?"

"Hermione, who's at the door? I thought I heard Malfoy but I must've been mistaken…" Ginny opened the door further, and stopped talking when she saw that it was Malfoy.

"No, Weasley you weren't wrong. It is me."

"Bloody hell," Ginny mumbled.

Hermione glared at the blond Slytherin. "Well, since it's obvious that the Ministry was wrong about who we're compatible with. I think that it's wise to say good bye to you, and hope that we will never see each other again from this point on."

"No!" Ginny protested, and was surprised to hear Malfoy's, "What?"

"What do you mean _no_, Ginny?" Hermione glared at the pair of them, and waved off her parents who were curiously looking at the trio standing at the entrance. "It's obvious the Ministry made a mistake, they paired me with _Malfoy_!"

Ginny shook her red head, and sighed at how little her friend knew. "The Ministry's never wrong when it comes to the MC test, Hermione."

"Granger, we'll get thrown into Azkaban for four days if we don't go on this date. I don't know about you, but I don't want to sit in a cell for four days around Dementors, thank you." Draco glared at the two women, his patience was wearing thin. "If you're ready, Granger, I suggest we leave."

"Leave? For what?"

Draco refrained from sighing, but he did roll his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me, Granger! You're not _this_ thick, are you?"

"For what?"

"For the date that the Ministry scheduled of course!"

Hermione let out a quiet, "Oh."

She didn't want to go on this date with Malfoy. From the beginning she had a bad feeling about this, now that her bad feeling had been confirmed she didn't want to go.

"How will the Ministry know whether or not we've gone on the date?"

"The same way they know when a second year has used underage magic."

Hermione looked to Ginny for help. The youngest Weasley smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, Hermione. He's right you've got to on that date."

Seeing that she had no choice she stepped out of her house. The cool August breeze caressing her warmly. "I'll see you later on tonight," she said to Ginny who closed the door.

The pair walked down the steps silently, Draco stopped a couple minutes later reaching the apparition point. "Come here," he ordered.

"What?"

"Not the clever one tonight are you, Granger?" he mocked. "We're apparating together to get to the restaurant."

Her lips pursed in a sour manner, she got closer to Malfoy.

Draco put his hands on her hips, earning him a glare. Shrugging his shoulders, not caring what she thought at this point. A few seconds later, the familiar feeling of being pushed in all directions relished over the couple.

_**- - - **_

The couple kept glaring at each other over their food, and only talked about a few things. Hermione mentioned that Harry, Ron and Bill had registered her for the MC test, which Draco found quite hilarious. He chuckled for a few seconds, but stopped after he realised what he was doing. When Hermione asked why Draco registered since it wasn't necessary for him to take the test, he had told her that his mother had requested it.

She had done the girly: 'aw, that's cute' routine, which oddly enough, made his cheeks turn a pale pink. The pair had agreed, because it was a date and they both - no matter how much they detested each other - wanted to have a good time, decided to call each other by their given names. It was awkward for the first few times, but soon afterwards they had gotten used to it.

A few glasses of wine later, they were both completely civil to each other. They weren't grinning at each other, telling the other their life's ambition, which was just odd to say the least. They were - in their own twisted way - having a good time.

"So, you have a girlfriend?" Hermione randomly asked.

"What kind of a question is that, Gr- Hermione?" Draco gave her a look.

"I was being _friendly_."

Draco rolled his eyes, and said, "Well I wouldn't be here if I had a girlfriend, would I?"

Hermione mentally slapped herself at her own stupidity. Of course he wouldn't be _here_ if he had a girlfriend. Something inside of her, she didn't know what it was, was secretly happy that Draco didn't have a girlfriend.

"I wasn't planning on taking the test. I figured that I could find _true love_ my own way, the way that nobody in the past five hundred years had ever done, you know? But then… things just all fell apart," he said, more to himself then to Hermione. He shook his head. "Why am I telling _you_ this?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders in response. "I had no idea that the test existed until Bill, Ron and Harry registered me. Needless to say, I was extremely angry."

Draco half-smiled at this, and it quickly disappeared when she looked at him. "I thought I was going to find love the way you wanted too, also. I guess I was wrong."

"What? The great Hermione Granger, the smartest Witch of her age admits that she's wrong?"

Hermione grinned. "You just complimented me!"

Draco gave her a look that said, _you're absolutely mad!_

"Yes, yes you did! Admit it, Draco!"

"I did _not_ compliment you! You're just being delusional."

"I was not being delusional!"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

The two stopped what they were doing, realising that they were both acting childishly. A few seconds later they both burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Hermione managed to wheeze out in between gales of laughter.

Draco shook his head. "I don't know, why are you laughing?"

"I don't know, either!"

The two stopped laughing, and burst out laughing again. It took them a couple of minutes to calm down. Hermione was looking past Draco at this point, a wistful smile plastered on her face. Draco waved his hand in front of her face, calling out her name, but no response. He turned around to see what she was staring out, and saw that it was at the dancing couples.

Seeing that her hand was on the table he spontaneously grabbed it. This startled her and she looked at him inquisitively.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"What?"

"Look, I've seen the way you were staring at those people. I figured you wanted to dance, too."

"Really? You're not joking?"

Draco shook his head in response. "No, I'm not joking."

"Brilliant."

Standing up, the couple made their way to the dance floor. As soon as they were in position, a slow song came up. This caused the pair of them to move closer to each other. They started dancing, their bodies moving to the beat of the music.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"Yes?"

"Do you think this is just a one time thing?"

Slowly, a smile crept up on her lips. "No I don't think so."

"Then what do you think?"

"Well, it's like Ginny said: _the Ministry's never wrong when it comes to the MC test." _

He breathed in a silent breath of relief.

"I think so, too," he said.

Hermione looked up at him, smiling brightly. She remembered how back then he used to gel his hair back, but now he didn't. He just left it the way it was. She liked that better.

Draco leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips touched soundly, and they stood still. They didn't even noticed that the song had ended, and an up tempo song was playing. They were both standing there on the dance floor, kissing each other and feeling content. Somehow, they both knew that they would never part. _Never._

_

* * *

_

**END STORY**

**

* * *

**

"_Beautiful girl, I'd search on for you,  
Tell all of your loved ones,  
In your arms come true.  
You made me love again,  
After a long, long while, I'd love again.  
Beautiful girl."_

_- Beautiful Girl by Jose Mari Chan_

_

* * *

_


End file.
